Dr. Keroro
Dr. Keroro is Keroro as a doctor, appearing in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. The good sergeant now acts as the Platoon's resident doctor after the most recent Gundam Model was released. kerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokerokero...?! How he became a meme Jeff was obsessed with the Dr. Mario song, and asked Sam to put Keroro's face on Dr. Mario. He modified the lyrics of the song to fit Keroro, essentially creating Dr. Keroro. This persona was Jeff's Skype name for many days. Moveset Moveset by Joof and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Dr. Keroro punches forwards with his left hand, then punches downwards with his right while moving forward, and then moves forward again while hitting forward with his left knee. Hits three times. 4%, 3%, 4%. 11% total. Side Tilt - Dr. Keroro stands on one leg, leans behind himself, and then kicks outwards. 9%. Up Tilt - Dr. Keroro jumps and headbutts upwards. 4%. Down Tilt - Dr. Keroro rests on his hand and performs a low spinning kick with both legs. 6%. Dash Attack - Dr. Keroro tucks into a ball and rolls forwards. Rather long ending lag, but quick to start. Hits 4 times. 2% for the first three hits, 3% for the final. 9% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Dr. Keroro charges up, then thrusts both his palms forwards and creates a small explosion of electricity with them. Hits 4 times in very fast succession with the 4th hit delivering knockback. First 3 hits all deal 4%, final hit deals 6%. 18% total. Up Smash - Dr. Keroro crouches down, then leaps up, backflips, and thrusts his stomach out mid-flip, hitting above himself. 16%. Down Smash - Dr. Keroro curls into a ball, rests on the ground briefly, and then quickly spins and rolls, hitting behind himself and then in front. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Dr. Keroro kicks outwards behind him, then quickly knees forwards with the same leg. The knockback of the hits makes it unlikely for both to connect. Both hits deal 11%. Forward Aerial - Dr. Keroro backflips, kicking in front of himself mid-flip, and then performing a double punch to the same area as he comes back around to a neutral position. Hits twice in very fast succession. Both hits deal 4%. 8% total. Back Aerial - Dr. Keroro quickly dropkicks behind him while twisting his body, hitting 4 times. Each hit deals 3%. 12% total. Up Aerial - Dr. Keroro faces the screen punches twice slightly above his head, then performs a much stronger punch far above his head. First two hits deal 1% and lead into the third hit which deals 7%. 9% total. Down Aerial - Dr. Keroro crosses his arms and presses his legs together, then drills downwards, hitting with his feet. Hits 5 times, each hit dealing 2%. The final hit is a very weak meteor smash. 10% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Dr. Keroro reaches out and grabs with his right hand. Pummel - Dr. Keroro slaps the grabbed opponent. A fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Dr. Keroro quickly lowers the arm holding the opponent, then tosses them forwards. 8%. Back Throw - Dr. Keroro grabs the opponent with both hands, spins around, and flings them backwards. 8%. Up Throw - Dr. Keroro tosses the opponent above himself, then faces the screen and electrically punches them upwards. 9%. Down Throw - Dr. Keroro throws the opponent to the ground, then stomps on them 5 times, alternating between feet, before jumping and stomping with both feet. Hits 6 times. First 5 hits all deal 1%, final hit deals 5%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Dr. Keroro kicks behind him, then quickly performs a downwards double hammerfist in front of him as he stands up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Dr. Keroro flips onto the stage and kicks downwards. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Kero Ball - Dr. Keroro takes out the Kero Ball, swings it around by its cord, and then throws it forward as a projectile. The ball can be swung around continuously by holding down the button; doing so will change its function upon hitting the opponent, though the swinging animation is rather slow. If Dr. Keroro only swings it once, then the Kero Ball has electric properties, hitting once for 7%. If Dr. Keroro swings it twice, then performs a drill-like motion and hits 10 times, with each hit dealing 1%. If Dr. Keroro swings it three times, then it is surrounded with an icy aura and is more affected by gravity, but bounces along the ground and freezes enemies solid. If Dr. Keroro swings it four times, then it flies upwards and explodes as soon as it hits someone, dragging them upwards and hitting them 6 times before inflicting a 7th hit of large knockback. Hits 7 times: hits 1-3 all do 1%, hits 2-6 do 2%, and hit 7 deals 6%. 15% total. If Dr. Keroro swings it five times, then it moves incredibly fast and knocks opponents directly to the side, making it deadly near edges, and dealing 17%. If Dr. Keroro swings it a sixth time, then the pattern resets, but Dr. Keroro’s arm gets tired and he starts swinging it slower. Dr. Keroro can cycle through the 5 effects 3 times, but if he swings it a sixteenth time and lets go, then the Kero Ball violently explodes, causing 38% with near-OHKO knockback. However, there is only a 5-frame margin in where Dr. Keroro can throw the OHKO Kero Ball; if he throws it too late then the Kero Ball explodes on him, inflicting 38% and the heavy knockback to him instead. Side Special - Gundam Function - Dr. Keroro uses his most-recently put on Gundam piece to perform an attack, knocking all of his Gundam pieces off in the process. If Dr. Keroro has the cannon, then he launches a large and powerful beam that deals 23%, but has long startup lag. If Dr. Keroro has the shield, he charges forward with super armor and then bashes opponents forward while reflecting all projectiles, dealing 13%. If Dr. Keroro has the wings, then he flies forwards and then loops upwards, hitting 25 times as he loops, with every hit dealing 1% and leading into the next. If Dr. Keroro has the boots, then he performs a dropkicking motion while launching the boots off his feet, causing them to rocket forward and deal no damage, but push enemies powerfully to the side. Up Special - Kero Levitation - Dr. Keroro takes out the Kero Ball, then uses its levitation function to hop up and float in the air for 2.5 seconds. Has a little bit of starting lag. He doesn’t lose altitude by using the move, but is put into helpless mode after its effects wear off. As he hops, he is surrounded by an electric aura that causes damage. Hits 8 times, with all of the hits leading into each other. Every hit deals 2%. 16% total. Down Special - Gundam Assembly - Dr. Keroro pulls out a part of a Gundam model, then mounts it on himself. Putting a part on has noticeable starting lag, though Dr. Keroro has light armor while doing so and will not flinch from an attack that deals less than 15%. If he uses the move again, he places another piece of the Gundam on himself. Dr. Keroro pulls the parts out in a fixed order: Cannon, shield, wings, boots, and then helmet. At any point, the most recent piece can be used, knocking all of them off of Dr. Keroro, by using Gundam Function. With every piece that Dr. Keroro places on himself, his speed is multiplied by 0.8, making him significantly slower as he accumulates pieces. However, every piece also has a positive effect. The cannon gives Dr. Keroro more reach with attacks that use his right hand, such as his side smash. The shield lets Dr. Keroro block projectiles while standing still. The wings make Dr. Keroro gain more height with jumps, as well as during Kero Levitation. The boots give Dr. Keroro light armor whenever he uses an attack that deals less than 15%, and super armor whenever he uses an attack that deals more than 15%. In addition, the boots make Dr. Keroro fall much faster, improving his vertical survivability. When the helmet is put on, Dr. Keroro may use his final smash, thus being the only character who does not require a Randallist Ball to use their final smash. If Dr. Keroro is hit by an attack that makes him flinch while putting on a Gundam piece, he will lose all of his current Gundam pieces. In addition, the final piece, the helmet, has significantly larger startup than the other pieces and has no armor. Final Smash - Gundam Onslaught - Dr. Keroro instantly acquires every piece of the Gundam if he doesn’t have them already. He then fires a massive beam from the cannon, inflicting 20 hits of 3% and trapping enemies, then charges forwards with the shield, picks the enemy up with it, flies up, and slams downwards with them, dealing 17%. After that, he fires six homing missiles from the wings, each of them dealing 7%, and then flies at them with the rocket boots, trapping them in place with a magnetic beam before finally revealing a giant cannon inside the helmet and firing a massive beam at the enemies, dealing 60% and invariably KOing them. In its entirety, the move deals 179%. Animations Stage Entrance - A UFO crashes into the stage. Dr. Keroro jumps out of the ship, then adjusts his medical mirror and smirks. He is then ready to fight. Up Taunt - Dr. Keroro points at the sky with a determined face. Left Taunt - Dr. Keroro covers his hand with his mouth and starts laughing. Right Taunt - Dr. Keroro faces the screen and releases the tension in his shoulders, closing his eyes and muttering, “Kerokerokerokerokerokero…” Down Taunt - Dr. Keroro suddenly becomes devastated and starts wiggling his body and screaming. Idle 1 - Dr. Keroro holds his hand up, then pulls on his glove by the cuff, tightening it while wiggling his fingers, and then lets go. Idle 2 - Dr. Keroro steps forward and hunches over slightly, putting his hand above his eyes and “saluting” while looking forward and squinting like a lookout. Palette Swaps Default - Dr. Keroro has a primarily white suit, blue gloves, gray pants, brown shoes, green skin, and a yellow hat. Red - Dr. Keroro has a primarily maroon suit, white gloves, white pants, maroon shoes, maroon skin, and a white hat. Blue - Dr. Keroro has a primarily navy suit, yellow gloves, black pants, yellow shoes, navy skin, and a black hat. Green - Dr. Keroro has a primarily green suit, brown gloves, dark green pants, brown shoes, dark green skin, and a green hat. Other 1 - Dr. Keroro has a primarily white suit, pale orange gloves, pale orange pants, black shoes, pale orange skin, and a red hat. Other 2 - Dr. Keroro has a primarily black suit, white gloves, white pants, black shoes, black skin, and a white hat. Unlockable - Dr. Dororo - Dr. Keroro wears a white yukata in place of his suit with light blue gloves, and has a sheathed ninjato on the back of his waist. He has blue skin, a white hat, and wears a surgical mask over his mouth. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Dr. Keroro is a playable, unlockable character. Role in the story: Instead of operating his patient, Dr. Keroro plays with a Gundam Model, which he named "Nonbutthurt Giroro". Suddenly, a ray shows up in the room and teleports the Gundam Model away. Pissed off, Dr. Keroro decides to track down the "Gundnapper". At first, he worries about the patient, but noticed he died, so Dr. Keroro fuses an operating machine with the patient's bed, creating a spaceship that detects Gundam Models. He gets out of the hospital, singing the Dr. Keroro song while doing that, and blasts into space. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Elliens Category:JrGamer27 Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Dat Page